Lokasenna (A!)
"Lokasenna" is the sixteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirty-eighth episode overall. Plot -I’m glad you’re back, Tony. – Captain America said as Iron Man and Ms. Marvel walked into the Avengers Mansion. –I got a message in this winged Asgardian horse. It comes from some Korbinite named Beta Ray Bill. He’s saying Loki took over Asgard and has Thor held as prisoner. – -Should we trust this message? – Natasha Romanoff asked, crossing her arms over her chest. -I don’t know, but maybe Reed Richards, leader of the Fantastic Four and Tony’s scientific partner does. – Steve replied. -Good idea. – Hank Pym nodded. -Okay. Let’s do this. – Steve said. –Tony, Dr. Banner, Tasha, Clint, Hank, Jan, T'Challa and Carol, we’ll go to the Baxter Building and we’ll ask Reed. If it’s true, here we have the coordinates to open a portal to Asgard right through Earth. – As the Avengers arrived at the Baxter Building, Reed, Sue, Johnny and Ben gathered around the lab holotable. -My research isn’t wide enough to read if this Korbinite message is authentic. My space research is primarily focused on Skrulls now. – Richards shook his head. -But I know who could help us. – Erik Selvig was brought to the Baxter Building. -Yes, yes, yes, yes! – Selvig said, raising the message in the air. –This is authentic!!! – -Can we open the portal through here, Doctor? – Susan asked. -Yes! Reed I will need some equipment. Tony, Hank, come with us. – -Brain Power, woo. – Darcy Lewis said, not even trying to fake enthusiasm, as Ian Boothby looked down at her. -Who is him? – Janet asked Darcy. -Oh, Ian. My intern. – Darcy shrugged. -Darcy… - Ian whispered in Darcy’s ear. –Don’t forget the other thing. – -Oh, yeah, he’s also my boyfriend. But he’s my intern. – Jane Foster shook her head. -Okay! Okay! Okay! – Erik shouted. –Everything’s set! Avengers, Fantastic Four, walk to the middle of the room. You’re going to Asgard! Jane, Darcy, Ian and I will supervise stuff from here. – The two superhero teams walked to the middle of the room, before being teleported to Asgard where they were greeted by Beta Ray Bill. -Avengers! And… Who are the rest? – Bill asked. -The Fantastic Four: Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Jonathan Storm and Benjamin Grimm, aka Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and the Thing. – Reed replied. -Okay, every help is welcome. Especially with the addition of the robots… - the Korbinite shrugged. -Robots? – Tony asked. -Yes, Stark. Robots. They came to Asgard some days ago. They are helping Laufeyson and the Jotuns. – -Any clue where are this robots from? – Hank asked. -Yes, Dr. Pym. – Bill nodded. –They are from Midgard. – -But who could be creating robots? – Johnny asked. -Well, ya know… - Ben answered. –There’s lots of people. A.I.M., Hydra, Hammer… - -Oh… Reed! – Dr. Doom said, walking towards them. -One of the robots! – Bill shouted and hit him with the Mjolnir, and it was shown he was just a Doombot. -Doombots… Now we know who is after this! – Reed said. -Why is Doom allying himself with Loki? – Susan asked, looking up at Reed. Reed shook his head. –I’m not sure. I didn’t see this coming… Didn’t we kill him and sent his body to Latveria? – -Well, unless he’s a ghost, he’s clearly still alive. – -No time to lose. We need to divide ourselves into Strike Teams. – Cap said. –What do we have to do, Beta Ray Bill? – -Laufeyson captured Sif, Heimdall, Brunnhilde, Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Tarene and Odinson in different places. We should try to convince Balder, Thor’s brother to help us.– Bill replied. -It’s clear we need strike teams. – Rogers said. –Hank, Jan, go for Sif. T’Challa, Clint, for Volstagg. Tony, Carol, for Valkyrie. Dr. Banner, Beta Ray Bill, for Heimdall. Susan, Reed, go for Thor Girl. Tasha, Johnny, for Hogun and Ben and I will go for Fandral and Balder. – The strike teams found their ways through Asgard quickly, yet the first two to accomplish their mission were Hank Pym and Wasp, who saved Sif and the trio defeated three Frost Giants in a matter of seconds. The next team who found their assigned prisoner were Black Panther and Hawkeye, but they were having a hard time battling the Destroyer Armor until Sif cut the Armor’s head off, charging riding her winged horse. -Sif! – Volstagg exclaimed. -There’s no time, Volstagg. You all get on a horse, we need to gather together in the main yard for the final battle! – Sif ordered and kept on riding her horse, with Hank behind her and Jan sitting on her shoulder. Hulk and Beta Ray Bill were the next to arrive to their set destination, but they were surprised by the Executioner. -The green monster and the Korbinite Thor! – Skurge laughed wickedly and raised his axe, about to hit Bill but Hulk grabbed his leg and smashed him around. -Get an armor with anything you can use from here. – Bill suggested, saving Heimdall. Hulk grabbed Executioner’s Axe who was stunned on the floor. -Hulk likes Axe. – Hulk said, smiling down at the Axe. -I am glad you do. But I would feel better if you could get yourself armed up. – Heimdall replied, walking to Bill. Hulk got himself an armor from the uru pieces and leather straps around the cells and went with Heimdall and Beta Ray Bill to find the others. Reed and Sue found Thor Girl’s cell afterwards, but were surrounded by Doombots. -Susan, I got a plan, just create a force field around us. – Reed whispered and then his college ex-girlfriend created a force field around them. Reed extended his arm out of the field and activated the bifurcator outside the field, destroying the Doombots. -Great Reed! – The Invisible Woman said, but a Frost Giant wearing a Doom armor walked towards them and hit the two Fantastic Four members with an ice mace. With Natasha’s great infiltrator and stealthy abilities and Johnny’s flying ability, the Black Widow and the Human Torch found the room where they had Hogun locked in. It was one of the only rooms which wasn’t completely frozen, and it was full of Doom’s Servoguards. After Tasha opened Hogun’s cell with the Widow’s Bite, Johnny destroyed the Servoguards easily. The trio ran to the next room, also unfrozen, where Iron Man and Ms. Marvel were fighting Enchantress. The Human Torch flew around the Enchantress in circles, maintaining her in a fire confinement. The Valkyrie, who was trapped by Amora’s magic abilities, was freed and called Aragorn, who Tasha and Hogun jumped on. Hulk, Heimdall and Beta Ray Bill helped Reed and Susan to destroy the DoomJotun and they ran to the central yard, where Sif, Wasp, Hank Pym, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Volstagg, Hogun, Black Widow, Iron Man and Ms. Marvel were waiting. The Thing broke into the next room, where Fandral, Lorelei and a teenager were standing. -Ben, before she controls our minds, you know what time it is… - Steve whispered. -It’s clobberin’ time!!! – The Thing said, clapping his hands once and then stepping hard on the ground. Lorelei was stunned and Fandral and Balder got out of her charm. -We need to get to Thor’s brother, Balder. – Rogers told Fandral. -It’s me, Balder the Brave. – The young man walked to him. –What do you need? – -As you may have had noticed, Asgard has fallen under Loki’s hands and he turned this into a frozen kingdom. – Captain America explained. -Yeah, just like Jotunheim. – Fandral added. -A villain from Earth, Doctor Doom is allied with Thor’s brother. – Ben continued. -Why would a villain from Midgard want to help Loki? - Balder shook his head. -Thou art the one who has been there, Balder. – Fandral looked up at the fellow Asgardian. -True, and what moves Earth is greed. Not Loki’s greed, who changed the whole Realm into a frozen land just to be pleased, but human greed. They want what they call money. The want lands. They want to be well-known. – Balder pursed his lips, resting on Frigga’s Hope, his sword. -Let’s go to the meeting point, in the central yard. The other Avengers and Fantastic Four, as well as the other Warriors Three, Valkyrie, Sif and Heimdall. – Cap said, leading them out of the building. Once in the central yard, Reed, Cap, Sif, Balder and Fandral organized the troops. Balder used his Frigga’s Hope to bring the Fantasti-Car from Earth. The heroes flew to Loki’s Palace, where Enchantress was holding Thor. -Didn’t I leave you catching fire? – The Human Torch asked. -I’m a sorceress, dear. Don’t you know I can turn fire off? – Amora smirked and fired a magic bolt at Johnny Storm. -That doesn’t sound like Amora… - Sif whispered. -It’s because it’s not her!!! – Thor shouted from his cell. –It’s Loki!!! – -Bill, now!!! – Balder shouted and the Korbinite threw both the Mjolnir and the Stormbreaker at Thor’s cell, destroying it. Thor caught the Mjolnir and blasted a sonic wave at Loki, pushing him out of the Palace. Thor flew out of the Palace, summoning a thunderstorm. -Heroes… - Iron Man said, looking at his teammates. –ASSEMBLE!!! – Balder created a blue light beam around Sif’s sword, and the final showdown against Loki’s Kingdom started. Reed and Tony, using the remaining pieces of the Destroyer created an Uru Armor for Tony, who flew up next to Thor. -Where’s Loki? – Thor asked. -There… - Iron Man pointed out and Thor called Sif and Beta Ray Bill. They got on an Asgardian chariot and rode to where Loki was. Iron Man, Captain America, Wasp, Hulk and Black Panther ran to help Thor fight against Loki. When the Jotun sees Hulk, he teleports him away using Odin's Staff. The Avengers finally defeat Loki and Thor goes to find his father. When he finds him, he wakes up from his Odinsleep. -Thor... Loki... He took... - Odin whispered to his son. -Don't worry, Father. The Avengers, Fantastic Four and Asgardian Rebels fought against him, Skurge, Amora and Lorelei and he is finally captured. - Thor smiled at his father. Retrieving his staff, Odin officially imprisoned Loki, Executioner and Lorelei, but he couldn't find the Enchantress. -Avengers, Fantastic Four. You have returned Asgard to us, and stopped the Frost Giants from turning this into an eternal iceberg. - Odin smiled at the Midgard heroes. -You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it. - -Thank you, All-father. - Reed Richards nodded at him. -Heimdall, send our heroes back to Midgard. - Odin ordered. -They have done a lot for us today. - -Yes, All-Father. - Heimdall nodded and guided the heroes to the Bifrost, before sending them back to Earth. -I see where you ended up, Enchantress. - A German accented voice was heard after she woke up. -Where am I? - Amora asked, but was shot by an electrical arrow, immobilizing her. -You're back home. - Baron Helmut Zemo smirked, pointing his sword at her. Gallery AFFBRBLokasenna.png|Avengers, Fantastic Four and Beta Ray Bill in Asgard|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dfbc51a3d0d2.jpg|Hank Pym vs Frost Giants|link=Lokasenna (A!) HPWSvsFG.png|Hank Pym, Wasp and Sif vs Frost Giants|link=Lokasenna (A!) HPSA.PNG|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_1987.PNG|Hank Pym and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_1998.PNG|Sif and Wasp|link=Lokasenna (A!) HEBPVvsD.png|Hawkeye, Black Panther and Volstagg vs the Destroyer|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dfbc30b0262f.jpg|Sif chopping the Destroyer's head off|link=Lokasenna (A!) SHPWBPVLokasenna.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) ExecutionerLokassena.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) PunySkurgeLokasenna.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dff916102b53.jpg|"Hulk likes Axe"|link=Lokasenna (A!) SueReedBifurcatorLokasenna.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) ReedSueDoomFrostGiant.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BWHTHvsServoguards.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 25_ep_27.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 2011-12-21_1044.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) EnchantressCircleofFire.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 45_ep_29.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BRBHHMFIWvsDoomFrostGiant.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 28_ep_27.png|"Ben, before she controls our minds, you know what time it is…"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 22_ep_20.png|"It’s clobberin’ time!!!"|link=Lokasenna (A!) ThingvsFLB.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) BattleForAsgard.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4daddaacd1c94.jpg|"I’m a sorceress, dear. Don’t you know I can turn fire off?"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dade21806fd4.jpg|Thor freed|link=Lokasenna (A!) Thor_the_Mighty.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) Thor_season_2.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 23_ep_29.png|"Heroes... ASSEMBLE!!!"|link=Lokasenna (A!) Sif_Proposal_3.PNG|Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d5205ede7130.jpg|Loki Laufeyson|link=Lokasenna (A!) 22_ep_26.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) Loki_-_Appearance.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4dc9833038353.jpg|Captain America|link=Lokasenna (A!) Beta_Ray_Bill_(Earth-8096)_003.jpg|Beta Ray Bill|link=Lokasenna (A!) IMG_2018.PNG|Black Panther, Hawkeye and Sif|link=Lokasenna (A!) 05_ep_33.png|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d30cbd49597f.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Iron-Man,ThorandCap.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4d6e932e888a8.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) Loki_captured.jpg|Loki captured|link=Lokasenna (A!) Avengerswithinfuture.jpg|link=Lokasenna (A!) S1E26-1-.png|"You are always welcome to this Realm, and you will have Asgard's help any time you need it."|link=Lokasenna (A!) 35_ep_29.png|"Where am I?"|link=Lokasenna (A!) 4daddb2ce6ade.jpg|"You're back home."|link=Lokasenna (A!) Notes *Balder's image was made by Marvel Avengers Alliance spriter User:Nekhene. You can check the original sprite out HERE Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Henry Pym (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Janet van Dyne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brunnhilde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Warriors Three (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fandral (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hogun (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Volstagg (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Beta Ray Bill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Tarene (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Odin Borson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Amora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Skurge (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lorelei (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Destroyer (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Helmut Zemo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Erik Selvig (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jane Foster (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Darcy Lewis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ian Boothby (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Balder Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Fall of Asgard Arc